


The Green Eyed Patriot

by tkdgrl223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battlefield Death, Death, Last words, Post-Battle, Redcoat!Cas, Revolutionary War, patriot!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Battle of Oriskany, Captain Novak of the King’s Royal Regiment of New York inspects the battlefield which is riddled with corpses. But he finds one Patriot who is still holding on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eyed Patriot

_August 6th, 1777  
The heaven above must look down upon us in sorrow for tonight for the brilliant orange and pinks appear dull. How God must weep for the bodies that are filling the Oriskany fields and forests with blood and for those who survived the battle and must risk their lives again. _

“Captain Novak, the scouts have returned and deem it safe for you to listen the battleground.” Private Milligan reported.  
Castiel Novak, Captain in the King’s Royal Regiment of New York, dried the ink in his journal before mounting his horse that Milligan had ready.

While less than 30 of the Crown’s soldiers had given life or limb for their country today the smell of death pungatated the air. The battle worn Red Coats were quietly sleeping. The encampment was silent, even the crickets and owls had nothing to say. 

New to the colonies this was Captain Novak’s first glimpse of a battlefield. And as much as the fellow officers tried to prepare him nothing could have prepared him from the horror. Men, loyal and rebellious, left where they had died. All the uniforms were red with blood and shredded where the musket balls had ripped through. The stench was far worse than Castiel could have imagined.

The silence was broken by a faint cry. The Captain looked amongst the corpses for the source of the voice. The night was still pray for the wind-swept grass, no sign of life.  
“SAMMY!” cried the voice again. Bodies had keep piled and from the bottom Castiel could see a hand barely moving, but moving, clawing, for a way out. Leaping from his horse Castiel began pushing corpses off the pile. There must have been ten soldiers amassed on top of the clawing hand. 

The man was caked in mud and blood, but his chest was clearly moving, barely.  
"Sam? Sammy is that you?" The dehydrated, delirious, and suffering man asked.  
"No, my name is Castiel."  
"Cas what happened? Why can't I see?"  
The Patriot's eyes were caked shut.  
"There was a battle. You fell in the mud. I am going to remove it from your eyes."  
Cas was gentle as he removed the dried mud from the face of this survivor.  
"What is your name?"  
"Dean Winchester, Virginia Milit-" Dean grimaced as mud was peeled from his eyelashes.  
"I'm sorry. I just don't want dirt going into your eyes once you open them,” Cas assured. 

With the last of the dirt cleared the Patriot opened his green eyes.  
“Hold onto my hand,” the redcoat instructed before asking "Who is Sam?”  
“My kid brother. Promise me you won’t let him join up. At least one of us needs to survive this damn war, and its sure not going to be me.”  
“Don’t say that. The doctors-“  
“Cas. It’s too late for me. Can’t feel it any more. Just promise me. Keep Sammy safe.”  
“I promise Dean Winchester.” 

The light squeezing stopped as Castiel watched the life fade from the green eyed Patriot. 

**********

_And for you, my Green Eyed Patriot, I rebel. I will not rest until Sammy is free from oppression so that his children, his children’s children, and their children may live in a world better than the one you have left behind._

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short but I really wanted to finish before I move.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
